Rain
by If Dreams Were Wishes
Summary: What is there to do on a rainy day? Jester is about to find out!


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfice ever, so when you review (and please do) don't be to harsh (if I'm bad, break it to me slowly), but I love constructive critisim! I will say sorry now of any spelling or grammerical errors. If you notice any, please tell me and they will be fixed asap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon, or any characters and/or plots assosiated with the show and/or books!

* * *

Jester looked out his window at the darkened sky. It was a gloomy day, the clouds had been moving in all morning, and as he watched, they began to empty their loads on the ground below. 

Everyone was inside on a day like this. Rake and Smithy were down in the kitchen helping Pepper, they couldn't do much else in this weather. Dragon was up in his cave, waiting out the rain to stop, which was to bad for him to fly in. Jane was most likely in her room studying for her next knight-in-training test. And Jester...he was stuck by himself in his room, having some work he had to finish up.

"What a miserable day," he sighed as he turned away from the window and went back to writing a new ballad to perform for the court.

Jester hadn't been working long when he heard a knock at his door. Wondering who would be out in such rotten weather, Jester walked over to answer the knocking. He opened the door to find Jane, standing drenched from the pouring rain, and wearing a big smile.

"Hi Jester!" she said happily, "Sir Theodore has given me the afternoon off, on account of the weather. He seems to think that I can not train in a little bit of rain."

"More like a torrential downpour," commented Jester gloomily, looking out at the rain that was now coming down in sheets

"Why so glume?" Jane asked, "Why don't you come outside for a bit, that should cheer you up-"

"Jane, it's raining out." Jester said matter-a-factually.

"You've just been inside to long. You need some fresh air to get you out of your sour mood." Jane continued, as is she hadn't heard Jester's comment.

"Jane, it is raining out." Jester said very slowly and articulately.

"I heard you the first time," Jane said annoyed, crossing her arms, "and what does it matter? The rain is fun!"

"You're joking, right?" Jester asked sarcastically.

"No." Jane retorted, "What do you have against the rain anyway?"

"I just don't like getting wet." Jester answered crossing his arms also.

"Have you ever gone out in the rain before?" Jane asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Of course!" Jester said, also getting annoyed, "Who hasn't? You're walking along, and then you notice dark clouds rolling in. You run as fast as you can to get home, but you always manage to be _**just**_ far away enough from home when the downpour starts, that you get soaked from head to toe and end up with a cold the next day!"

"No, I mean have you even _**gone out**_ in the rain? Like on purpose." Jane tried to explain to her friend.

"Who goes out in the rain on purpose?" Jester asked.

"I do," Jane said matter-a-factually, then smiled slyly, "and you too, in a minute."

Before Jester could react, Jane had run behind him and was pushing him towards the door.

"No!" Jester yelled, holding onto the doorframe to stop his advance.

"Oh, come on Jester." Jane pleaded.

Jane turned around and started pushing her back against Jester's, using her legs as well as her arms. Her knights training had built up her strength, and she soon overpowered Jester, sending him flying through his door and face first into a huge mud puddle.

Jester just lay face down in the mud for a few moments, moaning to himself for a bit. He then got up on his hands and knees, spitting mud out of his mouth. He tried to whip the mud out of his eyes, but soon found out that doing so with muddy hands didn't help much.

He looked over to the door to his room, where Jane was, leaning against the doorframe, smiling triumphantly. Jester then noticed that she was swinging something around her index finger. He groaned, recognizing the key to his door.

"Jane, please..." Jester pleaded half-heartedly.

Jane just smiled, turned around, and locked his door. She put the key in her pocket, giving it a pat, then looked over at her best friend. She couldn't help but laugh.

Jester sat in the mud puddle, arms crossed, wearing a pout on his face.

Jane walked over and grabbed his hands, pulling him up.

"Come on," she prodded, smiling "Since you're stuck out here, you might as well enjoy it."

Jester just looked at her with his ridiculous, moping face, still full of mud.

"You know, if you turn your head up towards the sky, the rain will wash that mud of your face." Jane told him, letting go of his hands.

Jester watched Jane as she ran across the yard, hands out and head up. She started to spin around, slowly making her way back across the yard. Jane spun slower and slower until she came to a stop and few metres away from him and just looked up at the sky.

Jester couldn't believe how happy Jane was in this awful weather. Her face was bright with simple pleasure and happiness. The rain made her hair and cloths stick to her skin, making her look a lot like a drowned rat.

_A nice looking drowned rat though,_ Jester thought. Jane looked so content and happy, Jester decided, that the rain couldn't be to bad. So, he turned his head up to the sky and closed his eyes.

Jester felt the mud run off his face, making him shiver as the slimy stuff rain down his neck. The steady rain massaged his shoulders, and he began to relax. Jester aloud a smile to creep across his face.

WHOMP!

Jester's head was pushed sideways as something hit him square in the head. He soon realized it was mud, as it fell onto his shoulder in thick clumps.

Jester looked over to were Jane was and saw her doubled over in laughter.

"I thought you looked better with a muddy face!" she said between snorts of laughter, "You should have seen your face!"

"Oh, your in for it now!" Jester laughed, smirking, he picked up a handful of mud and chucked it in Jane's direction.

Jane dodged it, still laughing hard, and flung another ball of brown mass at Jester. He jumped out of the way and quickly threw some mud at Jane. She took it in the back of the head as she ran towards the stairs leading up to the outer wall. Jester followed close behind her.

Jester chased Jane up the stairs and along the wall, both slipping and stumbling, laughing all the way. Jane looked back to stick out her tongue at Jester, and didn't look where she was going. She slipped, dangerously close to the wall's edge.

"Ahhh!" Jane screamed as she felt herself falling uncontrollably over the wall. Just as she began to picture herself as a pancake-Jane on the ground below, she felt something wrap around her stomach. Strong arms pulled her up and out of danger, steadying her firmly on the wall.

Jane looked up at her saver, and was surprised to see Jester.

"H-how did you pull me up?" Jane asked.

"I'm not that much of a weakling you know," Jester answered with a small smile, "Cartwheels and juggling is hard work, you need some arm muscles."

Jane just gawked at him.

"You don't believe me?" Jester asked, "I'd like to see you juggle for an hour straight for a demanding little princess!"

Jane gave a little laugh and smiled.

"Thank you," she said, embracing him.

Jester wrapt his arms around Jane, bringing her closer to him. After a moment, Jane looked up to see Jester smiling lovingly down at her. She took a quick breath in when she noticed how close their faces were.

Before she could do anything, Jester leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. The kiss was so gentle, Jane hardly felt it.

Suddenly, the sun came out from behind a cloud and shown down on the wet land below. Both Jane and Jester were taken by surprise, and looked up to see a beautiful rainbow stretching across the sky, it's colours dancing through the now depleting rain.

Jane looked back to smile at Jester, then noticed he had an odd smile on his face.

Jester lifted up one of his hands in front of her face. In it, he held the key to his door that he'd slipped from Jane's pocket when she'd turned away.

Jane made a grab for it, but Jester had anticipated this and moved his hand out of the way. Jane ran after him down along the wall, both laughing happily.

At that moment, they both came to the conclusion that they really did like the rain.

* * *

Again, thank you for reading and please review! 


End file.
